Better THings in LIfe
by flippergurl02
Summary: Hey guys. This is PG 13 for violence and abuse settings.


Hey guys, I'm new here and I'm 20/f/arkansas. I go to college at University of central arkansas and am going into Pre Occupational Therapy. I'm writing my own fanfics and thought I'd share them with the group. They do not contain slash, just for anyone who wanted to know before they read. If you like them or have any Ideas please let me know. If you don't like them, let me know how i can do better. Hey It won't hurt my feelings. I just want to be sure someone is reading before I put too much effort into it :) I'm A big fan of all 4 of the hobbits. Well enough about me, I hope you like my stories.

Here goes chapter 1...

"Better Things in Life" Chapter 1

The room was so blurry as Pippin woke up one Saterday morning. His head was pounding so hard he felt as if he wanted to die. "How did I get back here, he thought, I might as well not try to rise from bed" He though to himself. He then heard a knock on the door and heard a familier voice..

"Peregrin Peregrin Took are you up yet?"

He tried to rise from bed but it was too late. His mother had already entered the room.

Son are you alright?

"Um yes mum I just um… Well…. What I want to say is… well".. He then went quiet.

You don't look alright Peregrin took. "You've been drinking too much again haven't you?" She said in a teasing but firm voice.

"Mother how did you know about that?"

"I'm your mother and plus your father found you on the road Peregrin, I only say this because I care about you, now hold on I'll bring you some broth.

His mother, Tess took then went back into the kitchen and shortly after brought back Pippin some chicken broth, which she always brought him when he was feeling ill, She sat the trey on his nightstand and then sat on his bed beside him and began to stroke through his red curly hair. "

"You know you need to be careful son, I don't want you consuming too much ale at one time like that. , I don't even want to think of the horrid things too much at one time could do with your health,"Not to mention your judgement. Your only 18 Pippin don't ruin your life now"

At that point he could see tears from in his mother's eyes. "He didn't understand why his mother was so picky about drinking ale. All the other mothers almost encouraged their sons to do it. It made them men. Pippin ran his hand across his mother's cheek, and almost developed tears himself,

"I'm sorry mother, I didn't realize how much this would hurt you."

Tess Responded back, "I know son… I know it's alright, I forgive you.

Later on that day, by lunchtime he felt better and walked into the kitchen smelling his mother's Apple Dumplings cooking in the kitchen.

"Oh good son, you made it to lunch" his father Wesley happily responded to his presence.. Pippin heard the clattering footsteps of his younger sisters Anna Claire and Orangeblossom, who were twins, and his brother Sanders. The family engaged in much conversation as they ate. The Took family was truly a happy family. There was a knock on his door as the family finished dinner and Tess began to command Anna Claire and Orangeblossom to begin the dishes. Pippin opened the door and it was Merry and Frodo.

"Hey Pip, ready to go camping in the woods, our normal saterday night tradition, merry said with a smile"

"Alright Merry, let me pack my things."

Pippin quickly packed his bags and the four sleeping bags and headed out with merry and Frodo. "Peregrin, remember what I told you about this morning!" Tess shouted to him as he left.

"Alright Mother, he said back to her"

"Have a little too much to drink last night pip?" Merry said in the middle of a laugh as soon as the three left the house.

"Too bad you got busted" Frodo added.

The three of them laughed so hard. Pippin told the two about his hangover experience. The three young lads headed deep into the woods for miles and miles to live their camp out experience, which was to walk, swim in the river and explore till it got dark, spend the night, have first and second breakfast on the site. Then pack up and leave.

Better things in Life Chapter 2

The cool water of the river and bright rays of the sun felt good on their backs as Merry, Pippin, and Frodo dove into the water. They loved the feeling of being out in the wild for two straight days. They began to splash, dunk, and fight in the water as time went on. This went on for about an hour when Pippin suddenly stopped and commented,

"I'll go fetch some firewood before it starts getting dark"

Frodo and Merry just ignored him as they continued to splash each other in the water.

Pippin then set off listening to the chirps of the birds, his cloths still wet from the river. (The boys always brought a dry set to wear of course.) As he walked on pippin heard some rustling as if someone else was in the woods.

"Ah just an animal" he thought. He kept on hearing the noise, it sounded like something beyond just a bird, sounded more like footsteps. He then heard the rustling beyond a set of bushes just beside him.

"OHHH I get it, Merry and Frodo are pulling that usual prank where they scare me when I fetch the wood. Well not this time"

Without thinking he did to the near stranger as Merry and Frodo did to him, he lounged out and tackled the near person with his familiar move, but the scream he heard was not so familier. In fact it wasn't even from a guy. He looked down to see who he was pinning and was very surprised at what he saw. It was a young girl his own age, she had sparkling blue eyes and long curly brunette hair that went all the way down her back.

As soon as he seen how shocked and terrified she was he quickly scrambled up and started quickly apologizing. He reached to take her arm and she jerked away looking at him in fear.

"No No I didn't intend to hurt you I just thought you were one of my kinsmen trying to pull a prank on me, they always do that"

"You didn't", she said in fear

"No, now just trust me",

the girl nodded her head as she slowly extended her hand, which he noticed had a few bruises on it. As he helped her up she looked him over closely.

"You're… you're just like me" She said with surprise in her voice. Pippin then looked her over realizing she too was a hobbit.

"Well Miss, since you appear to be a hobbit lass, why don't I know you? Aren't you from the shire"

"The shire?" the girl said in question.

"Where is your home Miss?" Pippin asked her concerned.

The girl quickly responded back "Well, I'm not sure you see I went for a walk and now I'm really lost, I thought you were attacking me. Why are you just like me? Do you know who I am, maybe you know who my real family is?" With that, the girl developed tears that welled in her eyes.

"Pippin looked at her almost crying himself with much pity for her, "You've never met another hobbit before have you"

"Hobbit?" the girl asked in utter confusion.

"You know, halfling, shirefolk, hobbit, ever heard of us" Pippin said trying to explain.

"Why no I haven't" the girl said, "I don't get out much anyway, I usually work on my father's farm, I always thought I had some rare disease everyone was different from me. I live some miles from the town of Bree my Father has a farm there, to be honest I finally got up the guts to sneak out and run away but when the woods got utterly unfamiliar, I got scared and decided I couldn't survive on my own. I kept hearing things and I then took off running and I may have run pretty far cause I have no clue where I am"

"Well Miss you almost made it to the shire"

The girl began to laugh, realizing she had not laughed in a long while, ever since her Mother was alive. She then began thinking about her. Realizing she was in a trance the girl looked back at pippin.

"My name is Summer, Summer Silven"

"I'm Peregrin Took, pippin said nicely extending his hand back to her."

"Her hand seemed like working hands, which all hobbit women had, but yet soft" He quickly thought. He suddenly regrouped and asked her "How long have you been lost Summer?"

"About an hour I guess" She said laughing.

"Well come on, I'll take you to meet Merry and Frodo, my kinsmen and we'll take ya home ok"

"Alright", summer said smiling her blue eyes starting so sparkle so brightly.

Chapter 3

"She seems, scared of everything, but yet, there is something about her that keeps her from being so bitter at everything, she has such a sweet personality along with her good looks",

Pippin thought as he walked Summer back to the river. She calmed down very much now that she realized he was not an attacker, and even started to chatter a little bit.

"So Pippin what do you like to do for fun?" Summer asked,

Pippin told her of the adventures he often had with Merry and Frodo. He told her of the times they would jump out and scare him half to death and make him drop his wood all over the place, As they were walking pippin would stop and grab a log along the way.

Summer listened attentively to what pippin was saying and urged him to tell her another story. Laughing hysterically from the last story she heard she asked Pippin "So… So… You set off the fireworks from INSIDE the tent. Pippin what were you thinking? She asked teasingly laughing along with it"

"Well to tell you the truth summer I don't really know, you see it was spur of the Moment and I wanted to get it done quickly not wanting to let Merry down but you know Gandalf the grey, which was a wizard had all kinds of magical powers and.. "I've heard of wizards" Summer interrupted nicely.

"Ok good I didn't want to have to give that speech, Anyway after the firework shot off Merry and I were covered in ash and oh here's a scar where the darn thing got me"

Pippin pulled up his sleeve and showed her a scar where some fire had burned him

"Ouch! Said summer in concern, that must have hurt"

"Yeah" Said pippin once again feeling the pain.

"Anyway", he continued, "I told merry we should get another one when I felt this tight grasp on my ear, I heard a familiar voice, which unwelcome at that Moment, "PEREGRIN TOOK I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!" (He imitated Gandalf quite nicely) and before I know it I'm at the sink washing dishes for the rest of the night"

Summer looked at him and laughed. "So did ya have to wear a pink apron or anything cause that would have been funny"

Pippin looked at her smiling and and laughing and suddenly the smiling and laughing stopped, "Um No" Summer continued to laugh, especially at the sarcasm and expressions on his face. The way he told stories was even more funny to her then the stories themselves (note from author: I know that story was from the movie but I LOVED IT)

They suddenly heard two voices

"Pippin what took you so long"

"Yeah I thought you died out there" Laughter followed.

"That's Merry and Frodo", Pippin whispered to summer.

She looked beyond a tree to see two guys, one blonde and blue eyed and the other with curly brown hair and blue eyes. Pippin made the introductions as Frodo and Merry looked at Pippin curiously as to wonder who that cute young gal was beside him.

"Ok Summer, these are my cousins Merry Brandybuck and Frodo Baggins, Frodo, Merry, This is Summer she's never met any other hobbits before so be nice"

"You've never seen any other hobbits?" Merry said in question. "Were you adopted?" asked Frodo.

I guess you can say that said summer. I was found as a baby. My adopted Mother found me and they kept me there. I thought I was just different. "Pippin could immediately tell she felt comfortable with Merry and Frodo. He was glad.

Summer looked up at the sky. "Oh no it's starting to get dark, my father will kill me."

Summer started to pant and get nervous almost crying, Pippin came near to her, it's ok alright, we'll get you home, you can trust us I promise"

For some reason, summer seemed to dread going home yet she wanted to get there. They walked for miles and finally approached her house. It was not even halfway to Bree, her Father must have had to travel 20 miles to get there. Pippin was glad she was closer then he thought to the shire.

"You guys better stay here, my father, in her voice she obviously didn't want to call him father

her, doesn't like me associating with strangers" She heard his rough, fowl voice. "SUMMER SILVEN, IS THAT YOU? YOU GET IN HERE GIRL YOUR IN FOR A MAJOR PUNISHMENT THAT"S WHAT YOUR IN FOR!"

"Summer, you can come with us if you want, said Pippin.

"No that's ok, he needs my help, summer said unselfishly" "He couldn't live without my aid, the farm would go bad and he'd starve".

Summer welled up tears as he continued to yell, she looked at Merry, Frodo, and pippin with an expression saying Help please.

As she continued sobbing she said, Please come see me again, you see that window at the front? That's my room, you guys have been so nice to me and I don't want to lose that"

"We will, said Pippin looking her deeply in the eyes, we promise" Turning to Merry and Frodo, he said, "Right guys?"

"yeah we promise, added merry and frodo.

She gave them one more smile the best she could and then she ran to the house. The three watched in pain as he jerked her inside screaming and shouting the whole time. Pippin's cheeks started to grow red with anger. He stood up to run to her and Merry grabbed him.

"Pippin there is nothing you can do, you see that gun he has? We'll get her later."

Pippin dropped his head and followed the other two.

They arrived back to camp in time for supper although neither of them were really hungry.

"We have to get her help, said Pippin "I have to see her again" "We will", said Merry, just hang on pip we'll think of something, hang on"

Pippin then began to sob and Merry took pippin into his arms, as often family members do for each other, and let him sob there. Frodo put his arms around the both of them and the three began to cry, wondering what to do.

Chapter 4

The three finally slipped into their own sleeping bags and started to sleep. But pippin continued to lay awake. He was not going to set back and do nothing. Why could he not get summer off his mind? He couldn't forget the look of fear that was in her eyes when she left. Her father, or someone else was hurting her. He knew something was when they first met, but he didn't want to force her to talk about it, she would say so in her own time.

Pippin closed his eyes for a second, and opened them back up, he realized he could not set back and do nothing. He slipped out of his sleeping bag and stuffed it with leaves and headed over to Summer's house. It was dark, dangerous and he could get lost, but frankly he didn't care. For some reason he felt as If he needed to go to her, though he'd only been with her for a short time that day.

The journey was long and hard but he finally got to the house. He heard Summer's father coming out of the door so he ducked to hide from him. He looked very upset and scared for goodness sake. Pippin knew something wasn't normal. He looked and saw that the father was carrying a huge sac. He followed Summer's Father to a nearby lake. The father looked around to see who he could see and he saw nothing so he dumped the sac into the lake. Pippin quickly ran to the lake to see what was in the bag. He was a good swimmer, being a river hobbit and all. He struggled but caught the sac from being washed too far. It was dreadful and heavy but he finally got it to the surface. He quickly opened the sac and was horrified at what he saw. There laid summer, she had even more bats and bruises on her. She seemed to have a very severe blow to the head. Pippin cried for her to wake up and she didn't, he checked her pulse. None. She was…..dead. He once remembered her as bright, and happy and now she was cold and as quiet as stone. Her face remained emotionless as she laid there that night. Her skin was covered in bruises very severely. Pippin touched her cold, but still soft cheek and caressed it gently. He began to cry as he ran his fingers through her soft curly brown hair. If only he could hear her laugh one more time, if only he could see her bright eyes, and sweet smile, if only if only, all Pippin could do was hold her and exclaim SUMMER! SUMMER! Pippin screamed at the top of his lungs. SUMMER DON'T LEAVE ME! He could not stop screaming, he screamed and cried without ceasing.

Chapter 5 Coming…

Chapter 5

Pippin! Pippin wake up! It's ok. Pippin looked up to see Merry and Frodo sitting over him.

"Summer's Dead! Why didn't we do anything guys why!"

Pippin was crying harder then Merry or Frodo had seen him cry in a long time. "It was a dream Pip, you were dreaming"

"So, Summer's not dead?" Pippin said with relief.

"Pippin what did you dream? Asked Frodo with concern"

"I dreamed that her father killed her and threw her into the lake, she was cold and (he continued to develop tears and sob, where they could barely understand what he was saying) stiff. He paused for a Moment and continued. No emotion on her face"

"Well Pippin you were sleeping the whole time, now it's ok" Merry told him/

Pippin finally drew a sigh of relief, and wiped his tears. He was still concerned for her though. Pippin looked up and realized the sun was already out

"Is it time for first breakfast, he asked Frodo and Merry, although he still didn't have an appitite, yet he felt hungry just realizing he hadn't ate since lunch yesterday, which was not normal for him.

"First Breakfast Pip?" Merry asked sarcastically, "you almost missed second breakfast"

I guess I slept through it, Pippin said to himself, remembering he was usually begging Merry and Frodo to get up seeing how hungry they were. They suddenly heard a heavy rustling in the bushes and heavy footsteps. "Oh no they thought? Who could that be? Is it summer's father?"

The three hobbits quenched as they looked to see who it was, they quickly saw summer burst out of the bushes suddenly. Pippin gazed upon her happily realizing she was alive. He would have given anything to get up and hug her right then, but he knew that wouldn't be appropriate at the Moment for he didn't want to startle her.

The three hobbits warmly greeted her a happy morning and offered her second breakfast which she quickly accepted.

"Sorry you missed first breakfast honey, Merry said teasingly.

"Wait a minute you mean to tell me you have two breakfasts?" Summer asked in confusion. Frodo, Merry and Pippin continued to laugh as they explained the meal plan for hobbits. First Breakfast, Second Breakfast, Lunch, Afternoon tea, dinner and of course Supper.

Pippin didn't know what to think, he was so glad to hear that sweet laugh, that he thought he would never hear again, and to see those sweet eyes, that he feared he would never see again.

"By the way Summer, what are you doing here" He said to her, although in his thoughts all he could say was "_I don't care where you are, as long as I know your alright" _

Summer started to explain

"Well later when I got in that night, I realized my father was riding to Bree. He said he was staying there for 3 days, today, tomorrow, the next day, and he would be back late sometime that night. Anyway I wanted to come ask you guys a favor. She looked especially at Pippin, Can I um. Well go back to the shire with you? I could pitch a tent ouside, I mean I just want to see other hobbits, maybe find out who my real family is. I have to be back by the time my father gets back. I usually don't have to work when he isn't there. Other people care for the animals and run the machines in the field. I do the picking in the field mostly and when I said he makes me work, it's when he punishes me. By making me do silly things like pull weeds and things that his help could easily do. I do housework most of all the duties of a common wife. She then stopped realizing she said too much. Anyway, can I go with you guys?"

She asked with the most respect. The three looked at each other and the same time exclaimed "Yes!" Summer already had her bag packed and excitedly helped the three unwind camp so they could go on their journey and she could finally see who she was.

Chapter 6

Pippin had never seen summer so excited since he'd met her. He knew that she had encountered something extra special by meeting him and his kinsmen. He couldn't believe how comfortable she had gotten with them in such a short time, and he knew he liked it.

Summer interacted with Merry, Frodo, and Pippin as if she'd known them her whole life, and that's the way she really felt. The three lads continued to explain the culture of hobbits and everything related as they walked on. They told her even more stories of their adventures such as techniques for picking crops.

"…Now Farmer Maggot's field is the most dangerous field you can pick from, All I can say is, if you hear any heavy rustling or someone yelling "Who's there" You run and I mean run. Do not look back to see who it is, get going" Merry said with much expression.

Summer responded quickly. "Oh that's nothing, my Father will come after you with a shot gun if you try to steal from his field. He doesn't care who it is he will just start shooting"

She then grew silent not wanting to speak of him. But brightened up quickly knowing that she would not hear from him for 3 days.

Later on, the four young hobbits finally approached the shire. "It's Beautiful" Summer exclaimed with excitement.

"Oh you have seen nothing yet" Pippin said happily, "And besides, it's not just seeing, just wait until you taste, the food, smell the air, and hear the people chattering endlessly."

As he spoke, Pippin mysteriously found himself looking at her. Her long brunette hair was gently blowing in the wind. Her bright blue eyes studied the land before her with such adoration. He loved seeing her so happy, not to mention alive. He never wanted to take her home.

The four continued to walk into the town. The fellow hobbits greeted summer with much warmth. She did not remember feeling so welcome, well ever. Pippin, Merry, and Frodo introduced her right and left. Though they didn't give much detail in respect to her. Pippin didn't even know what her situation was. He yearned to know. "Maybe, just maybe she'll open up to me" he thought.

"Well hey pippin I better go unpack my stuff", merry said as soon as he thought of it.

"As do I". Frodo said quickly after. He was the first to part, going into Bag End where his home was. Merry and Pippin lived pretty close together. They and Summer walked about 20 minutes to their home,( they lived about 5 minutes apart.) Summer was looking all around and exploring as they walked. Smiling at people as they walked by on occasion.

They arrived at Merry's house first. Summer looked it over it was not a house but rather, it was like a hole. The architecture was incredible. She had been seeing them all over and longed to see the inside of one.

"Well Pippin, Summer", Merry said looking at each of them as he said their name, "I'll catch up with you guys when I unpack."

"Come on Summer, you should meet my Mother, I think she's home" Pippin said with a smile.

Summer agreed and followed him. She felt so secure with him, he seemed like he would stop at nothing to protect her. All three of them seemed that way, but pippin was the most. She was finally relaxed enough to realize how cute he was with the red curly hair and green eyes. She longed to once more look into his green eyes. Suddenly she stopped herself. "What am I thinking, I barely know him" Her thoughts scared her, for she had never known what it was like to trust someone. But she liked them all even more as she spent time with them, especially pippin.

They Finally approached Pippin's house. It was the first house she had seen up close. The noticed the green door and wooden tile on the outside. The shutters matched the door exactly. She had never seen such a beautiful home in her life. It was so simple and neat. Not too trendy.

Pippin opened the door slowly, "Come on inside" he said as he stood aside letting her in first as a gentlemen would.

"Mother, I'm home and I'm Sober" Summer laughed so hard at that statement.

"Hang on son, let me put in the chicken and I'll be out shortly!" She said back but not yelling.

Pippin began to smile ear to ear. "Ohh Summer we're having chicken tonight, I hope you'll eat, Mother makes the best chicken and dressing"

Summer Leaned to pippin and whispered "Um, where is the restroom?" Pippin quickly pointed the way and she went quickly.

Tess came back out shortly. She had dark red hair, a little darker then Pippin's and dark brown eyes. Pippin quickly embraced her as soon as she approached. Tess embraced him back, happy to see her son home and well.

"So how did your trip go?" She asked curiously.   
"Well I met someone, she's a young hobbit, really nice and she's well in the bathroom" Pippin said excitedly.

"I thought I heard someone else come in with you. I just assumed it was merry, so tell me about your friend" Said Tess excitedly.

In that instant, the bathroom door went open and summer came out. As she began to walk down the hall, Pippin took her hand and let her out into the living room.

"Mother, this is Summer, Summer, this is my mother"

Summer smiled and Tess extended her arm. But then the expression on Tess's face changed, as if she had just seen a ghost.

"Mother, what is it?" Pippin asked with concern. "Why are you looking at her like that?

Chapter 7

Tess kept looking at Summer in utter shock. Tears almost began to well up in her eyes. Finally, Tess realized she needed to calm herself, not wanting to startle the girl, and smiled extending her hand, "I'm Tess, Pippin's Mother."

Summer smiled and extended her hand back. The two shook hands. Even though she knew something was wrong, Summer saw a warmth in Tess, knowing she was safe with Pippin and his family.

The three stayed quiet for a Moment when Tess noticed a gold chain around Summer's neck with the rest under her dress.

"Why that is a beautiful necklace, may I see it?" Tess asked as she examined it closely.

"Sure, here you go" Summer unlocked the chain and handed it to Tess.

Tess examined the chain closely. It was a gold chain with a locket in the shape of a heart. The outside had foreign writing translated into the word Best with a border of connecting flowers around it. It had a small key hole in the back of it to open the locket.

"Sweetie where did you get this?"

"I've had it since I was born, according to my Mother. I was adopted as a baby by the Silvens and they said I've just always had it. My birth parents must have given it to me."

Tess opened her mouth to continue the conversation when Orangeblossom and Claire skipped in. Summer looked at them in adoration. They both had strawberry blonde hair, almost red, and green eyes just like pippins. They were identical twins.

"They are adorable Mrs. Took" Summer said immediately. Tess and Pippin laughed as the girls gave summer the "Interview"

"What's your name?" Asked Anna Claire

"Where are you from? Added Orangeblossom

They continued to ask questions when finally summer gave up and gave them a complete summery of herself.

"Summer come see our dollhouse." They begged in a loud voice, being that they were only 10. She could not tell them apart if she'd tried.

Summer laughed and followed the girls to their bright room to look at their collection of dolls with all accessories included.

Letting that buy time Pippin turned to Tess. "Mother, what's wrong? Is there something wrong with her?"

"Nothings wrong believe me" Tess said as she again fought tears from coming to her eyes.

"Pippin, do you remember Lilly, my best friend? She died when you were 2."

Pippin looked back at her wondering where this was going.

"Yes Mother you told me that story several times when I was little, but you never told me how she died"

Tess began to sob a little as she continued trying to let it out before the girls returned

"She died in childbirth Pippin" Tess paused and looked pippin into the eyes and down the hall to make sure it was clear. She then took a deep breath…

"Do you know who this young girl is who is with you?"

"No, Pippin said in confusion"

"This is Lilly's little girl. I know it is"

Pippin's eyes widened in surprise. And then he poured out everything as his eyes filled with tears.

"Mother she came to see who her real family was, She hasn't even met another hobbit she has so many questions that need answering."

Tess smiled at him. "Then I will answer them for her."

Pippin gave his Mother a hug. And they dryed up just in time to see summer coming back down the hall. Giving Pippin that familier sweet smile that he loved.

Chapter 8

"Summer you can stay with us if you'd like, if you have nowhere else. We have an extra bedroom" Tess said very warmly as she came back in.

"Thanks Mrs. Took, I respect that." Summer loved the welcoming nature Tess had. She knew she could finally relax and get her thoughts together.

"Please, just call me Tess, Dinner will be ready in a couple of hours. Oh Summer, the guest room is the last door to the right. You can put your things away and then Pippin can show you around the neighborhood"

Pippin gently took Summer's Bag and put it in the guest room. It was a real cozy room with a light tan bedspread and curtains to match the green shutters. It had a wooden floor and an adjustable oil lamp on the night stand to make light. There was a small closet for cloths and other things. Summer had packed a few folded dresses and some shoes, thought they were working shoes. She only had 2 pair Though it was still day she knew she'd sleep well in the room.

"Need anything?" Pippin asked politely as he helped her put away her things.

"No I'm alright. Thanks for everything Pippin, you're a great friend" At that statement she smiled, realizing for the first time ever, she had real friends especially Pippin. Joyful tears began to run down her face as she smiled. She could not stand she was so overtaken by emotion.

"Pippin turned back and sat on the bed beside her. "What's wrong summer" He reached over to put his hand on her shoulder, hesitated, but then felt as if it was ok. He slowly put his hand on her back and rubbed it and then let off.

Summer looked into his green eyes with her blue tear filled ones. "I just never knew what it's like to have a friend. Pippin, you don't understand I haven't been able to trust anyone like I can trust you. At that point she started crying hard. But she fought it to finish what she was saying.

Pippin gently whispered to her. "Keep going, it's ok you can tell me. Let it all out ok. Don't keep it in, your ok."

Summer then knew it was safe. She poured out her whole story as she cried.

"Ok I was abandoned as a baby, so I obviously wasn't wanted. I think the only reason my parents wanted me was because they needed me to work. My Father did nothing but abuse me and slander me. He told me for as long as I could remember that he didn't want me. He said I was nothing more to him then a slave girl. My Mother was nice to me because she told him to lay off. He'd try to hit me at times when I was not working hard enough but she'd stop him. But even though she did that she still didn't really take me in or treat me like a daughter. She'd just tell me my tasks and make sure I had food. But she would yell at me a lot as Father did. She wasn't very compassionate. She was the closest thing to Love that I ever did know. With me saying that you'd figure that she was but she wasn't. That's how little of the word Love I understand. Father didn't treat her too well either. He worked her hard and treated her as well like a slave rather then a wife. She was never really in good health that's probably why he wanted me. A few weeks ago as I mentioned she died. She had a heart attack." She paused "After Mother died. Father's drinking got worse then it already was. And without Mother protecting me, Which she protected me more like property then as a daughter, Father had free reign to hit me and starve me as much as he wanted. You see these bruises" She said as she extended them to him" He did this. Three nights ago I even had to sleep in the rain after being beaten by him."

Summer paused again and gathered her thoughts. "I thought he was just in grief and he'd lay off but boy was I wrong. It just got worse Moment by Moment. I'd tried sneaking out previous times, but he just always has this close eye on me. And he caught me several times and would punish me severely. Yesterday I finally got out. I snuck out of the back of the corn field as soon as I could get out of his sight. It was about time. You know why I was so hungry at second breakfast? Because I hadn't had food for two days cause my father banned it because I was slow at working Thursday. He told me last night when I came in, that if he caught me even trying to run away again… he'd beat me until I passed out. Pippin I'm scared! I don't want him to beat me up!

At that statement summer couldn't say anymore she cried so hard she could hardly breath. She dropped her whole body and supported herself sitting up with her arms. With tear filled eyes, pippin didn't know what to say. He opened his arms and whispered gently to her.

"Come here it's ok"

Without thinking, She immediately leaned into his arms and placed her head on his chest and cried bitterly. As she did pippin kept whispering to her.

"it's ok shh it's ok."

Summer felt so safe there. The tightness of his embrace began to comfort her. She'd never felt anything close to an embrace.

Pippin felt her whole body trembling violently as she cried and felt her tears moisten his cloths.

She remained there in his arms for a long time. He loved having her there, wishing the Moment could last forever. Pippin looked down at her when she grew silent, realizing she had literally cried herself to sleep. He rolled his eyes angrily to the ceiling, and thought to himself, "How could that man do such a thing. Especially to someone as loving and sweet as Summer?" His face grew red and he started to cry. He slowly laid her the rest of the way down, careful not to wake her and pulled the covers over her. He knew his feelings for her was growing, he hoped she felt the same way, but stoppd himself. "I have to give this time". He thought as he watched her sleep for a few minutes. Tess walked in wanting to check on things.

"Pippin is she ok I heard her crying"

Pippin walked over to her with tear filled eyes, "You don't know what she's been through Mother, You know why do wonderful people like this have to hurt like that.

"I don't know son" Tess said faintly as Pippin continued.

She's been through so much. I can't tell you though, She shared this with me in trust. I gave her time to tell me."

"And I'll do the same Tess said compassionately." She gave pippin a hug and held him to comfort him." She smiled at summer as she watched her sleep. Pippin followed her gaze and they watched the young girl together.

"She looks just like her mother", Tess said smiling, then she got her thoughts together. "Well I'm going to check on dinner. You go ahead and let her sleep. She needs rest. Dinner will be in about an hour ok" "Oh and your Father won't be home till in the morning. He went fishing with Merry's Father and won't be back until tomorrow afternoon."

She patted pippin on the shoulder and went into the kitchen.

Pippin could not stop gazing at the angel lying in the bed. He walked to the bed and ran his hand from her brown hair, to her soft cheek red from crying. He made extra sure she was asleep and looked back to make sure nobody was looking and pulled her hair back off her face, he then rested a soft kiss on her forehead as he continued to caress her hair.

"Sleep well Summer. Your safe with us. " He whispered gently to her. He then left her to rest peacefully, glad that she trusted him enough to tell him everything.

Chapter 9

As soon as the smell of fresh flapjacks reached her, summer awoke well rested. She looked out the window realizing it was now morning. "I must have slept through the night" She thought. She quickly made her bed and got herself ready for the day, washing up and dressing and made her way to the living room. Tess looked in from the kitchen and warmly greeted her.

"Why good morning child, did you sleep well?"

"Oh no Mrs. Took, I'm so sorry did I sleep too late?"

"Of course not Summer. You're up before the rest actually. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes Mam, I did. It was so comfortable and quiet."

"Well Good" Tess said Satisfied. "Breakfast will be ready soon the rest are still getting ready, and my husband will be in later on today, He would love to meet you.

"Would you like some help?" Summer asked quickly coming in the kitchen.

Impressed with the offer, Tess Responded. "It's ok Summer I'll take care of it, you seemed quite tired last night. And besides you're a guest."

"yes I was mam, The trip was long and I'd been up half the night"

Tess already saw Lilly in Summer's personality. It was almost if she had risen from the dead. She wanted so badly for summer to know about her mother. How wonderful the woman was. She just needed the right time to tell her, but the time would come soon she knew. She could tell that they would have a good relationship.

The sound of trampling quickly filled the halls as Sanders, Anna Claire, and Orangeblossom scampered into the room. The girls quickly embraced Summer as they would a sister and she gladly embraced them back, one in each arm. Their strawberry blonde hair tickled her face and neck and she began to laugh at it. They then scampered outside.

As they did Tess Shouted to them "Now girls don't wander too far, First Breakfast will be ready soon"

Summer wandered where Pippin was. She started to remember the night before when he wrapped her in his arms so tightly. The warmth she felt. She longed to be there again. She remembered the warmth of his breath in her ear as he whispered to her. She suddenly stopped herself "What am I doing? "Summer we went over this already" She thought, "I can't be actually getting feelings for someone, I never could trust anyone, but yet he's so different. His whole family is. Maybe, it's ok. I do feel for him" She smiled at that thought and knew there was no going back. She loved the feeling of actually being able to like someone that might actually like her back.

Suddenly she heard his charming voice behind her.

"Good morning Summer. Did you sleep well?"

She smiled and looked back at Pippin. He looks so handsome this morning, she thought. He was wearing a nice white button up shirt with brown pants and some nice shoes to match. She gazed upon him for several minutes. Loving the feeling of having a crush. She could not find words right away she had to fight them out, as if her throat was closed up. She didn't expect to be nervous. She wiped the sweat off her palms before he noticed and looked up and smiled.

"Yes I…. Slept very well"

Tess smiled from the kitchen hearing how nervous she was. "Awwww that's so precious, she thought. The Moment reminded her of Lilly when she had a crush. She remembered the first guy Lilly liked and Lilly would be so speechless every time he passed.

Pippin gazed as her as she uttered the words. She was so innocent, despite what she had been through. He saw much warmth in her eyes. It was really brought out since she had been in the Shire. And somehow, he could even read her emotions. So far she had a twinkle to her eyes when she was happy, and a more dark somber look when she was upset or scared. And she had dimples on both cheeks when she smiled and they were more obvious when she laughed. He loved everything about her. He knew now more then ever his feelings for her was real, and maybe just maybe, she just might feel the same way. She really seemed to be showing it with the cute nervousness she had in her voice when she spoke. But still, he wanted to keep it quiet until he was absolutely sure.

"Breakfast is ready!", Tess said suddenly. Meals like this didn't come for summer, well ever. She sat down to a nice decorated wooden table with a green tablecloth. The family sat down, said grace, and started the meal.

The flapjacks and syrup melted in her mouth as summer ate them. She ate them slowly to enjoy them. Pippin smiled as she had a small bit of syrup on her face. He reached his hand over and wiped it off for her teasingly. Summer laughed at him as she felt her face turn warm and red. She continued to eat and drink the cool homemade orange juice that went with them. During Breakfast, Tess and Summer got quite acquainted sharing many things in conversation. Summer empied her plate, picked up her dishes and headed to the sink. Tess placed a hand on her arm.

"Now don't you worry about that dear, I told you you're a guest."

"Hey Summer, I'm heading to Merry's to hang till second breakfast", you want to come don't you?" Pippin asked teasingly.

"I sure do", summer answered sweetly, the way she already knew he loved it.

With that the two headed out the door. Summer anticipated what that day would bring. Maybe she would find out if Pippin felt the same way she did. Maybe, just maybe she could fall in his loving arms once again. She sighed loving the tingly feeling in her stomach she had from actually having a friend, well hopefully more then that.

Chapter 10

Merry heard laughing as the leaned for the doorknob, He wondered what in the world was going on as he opened it to reveal Pippin and summer laughing hysterically. He looked at pippin and then looked at summer, and back to pippin.

"What did I miss" He asked suspiciously.

"….Oh Pippin just finished telling me another story"

"Ok" Merry said nodding his head but giving a look that said "there's more there I know it."

He greeted them both and let his Mother know he was going out. The three started walking and chattering about this and that.

"So Pippin, What do you want to do. Want to go to the green dragon?"

"What's that?" Summer asked curiously

"Oh it's a place where hobbits go to socialize they drink ale and dance to music. Tonight they are having the seasonal festival. There will be dancing and all kinds of things you'd love it It starts at dark"

"That would be awesome, Pippin said, we're in, if that's ok with you summer"

"Yeah but I have nothing to wear." Summer thought as she looked down at her dress, which was worn out from working, along with her other cloths. She knew however that Pippin would accept her just like she was, but she wanted to impress him, she wanted the evening to be perfect.

"Of course it's ok" Summer replied.

Pippin was thrilled that she accepted. The three spend the rest of the morning and early afternoon together. Merry and Pippin showed summer the rest of the shire. And Pippin really took care of her at that. If she stumbled, he was there to catch her. In crowds, he guided her out of them. She didn't seem to mind. He wanted to keep limits however. He did not want to lose her. She gave him a warm feeling inside like no other. Pippin invited Merry and Summer over for Afternoon tea, to tell Tess all about the party coming up that night. She was delighted that they were going to take Summer, she could see what the shire was all about. They visited until late afternoon liking about 2 hours until the party started.

Tess asked summer what she wanted to wear, wanting to bond with her. Summer looked at her sheepishly and told her this was her best dress. Tess knew this was the right time to show her something very special. She pulled Pippin aside.

"Now Peregrin you remember what I told you about drinking….

Pippin Interrupted her "Mother, I wasn't really planning on having much really, She's experienced too much with alcohol and I care enough to be careful, if something happened to her I don't know what I'd do"

Tess smiled at him, "Ok son, I trust you. Hey why don't you and Merry run along, I want to talk to her now."

Pippin hollored at Merry to come on and he went to Summer, "I'll be back ok, we have to go help out with things" 

Merry again raised an eyebrow at Pippin's Behavior. He was going to get to the Bottom of this.

As they headed out, Merry suddenly grabbed pippin by the arm and led him into the woods where they couldn't be heard.

"You like her don't you, and Pippin you better not lie to me"

Pippin sighed knowing he was trapped, but he knew he could trust Merry with anything. He sat down on a rock.

"Merry what do I do? I want to tell her so bad, everytime I see her I lose it you know, My heart, feels like it is going to pound out of my chest and my palms get all sweaty and shaky. But based on her past, I just…. I just can't have her say no and lose her."

"Did you ever think she may feel that way too Pip?" You'll never know until you ask."

"You really think she feels for me Merry?" He asked in Trust.

"Pippin, you see the signs? I sure do. Look at how she looks at you, and then looks away embarrassed at times, I've seen her do that several times today. The more time she's spent with you the more she changed, and someone would do that unless they trusted that person that changed them Pippin. Listen, someone can't change you unless they LET you. What you should do is tell her how you feel a little bit at a time, like use much eye contact, if she smiles when you look in her eyes, go a little farther and so forth. Just don't smother her. That's what you need to avoid. You can't hold this inside Pip"

"Merry I don't like her…", he said sheepishly

"Merry looked at him with confusion and a little anger. What? Then why are you leading her on then"

"Would you let me finish Merry. Pippin said to him. He sighed a deep sigh and looked back at Merry, knowing he was ready to tell him the truth.

"I don't like summer anymore Merry. I.. I love her"

Merry smiled a big smile and laid both hands on each of Pippins shoulders. "Then tell her, even if you add in that your willing to wait on her, just tell her Pippin, she has the right to know"

Chapter 11

Back at the Took's Home, Summer was looking at her dresses wondering what to do. She wanted to look nice for Pippin. But nothing was decent. She laid back on her bed in frustration as she heard a knock on the door. "Come in", she answered.

Tess slowly peeked in and gently said "Summer, I have something I want to show you. Please come with me" She lead summer into her and Wess's Bedroom. "You might want to have a seat darling"

"Is everything Ok Mrs. Took?"

Tess nodded as she Sat in the chair across from the bed wondering how to deliver the message she needed to.

"Summer, Can I share a personal story with you?.

"Sure, Summer answered Politely."

Tess sighed and then began to let the words come out. "I had a best friend named Lilly. We weren't kin, but we sure acted like it."

Tess Smiled as she let the memories come back to her head.

"We did everything together. Spent the night at each other's houses as young girls, got through school together, Cried together, laughed together anything you could think of." Tess burst into laughter.

"I remember all through our life, we would Pickpocket from fields, and the farmers would get so angry at us and chase us out. One time I broke my arm from an ugly fall and dropped all my crops, but Lilly was right there and even though she was a small girl she took the blame on herself and got me proper help. She was there for me when I married Wess. She stood beside me that day, and I had Pippin a year later and she treated him just as well as she did me. She was at the time dating a man named Randy. And I helped her with that.

Summer listened attentively, loving the trust the two friends shared. "Where is she now Tess?"

Tess did not know what to say. She paused a Moment, and then continued to the series of months she'd never forget. Her laughter changed to tears.

"Lilly and I used to always hang at the green dragon and had a wonderful time. One night, I'd put Pippin to bed, he was about one at the time, and I needed a night out. Wess was tired from working so Lilly went with me to the Green Dragon. It was a empty stretch on the way back. She had such child in her she wanted to race. We raced to the house and then Randy met us there knowing she would be there seemed like. He asked her to go back with him, and she agreed. We said goodnight. A few months later, Lilly was very sick. We found out she was pregnant. Apparently Randy took advantage of her when he was drunk. That's what got me so careful about drinking. Randy got married to her and I helped her through the pregnancy as I she did for me.

Tess felt more pain as she continued to the most painful part.

"I remember when she went into labor, Summer. We were picking flowers for Pippin, because he had a cold, and as a child they fascinated him. She suddenly fell the ground and I knew it was time. I got her to the Dr and it seemed everything was going to be ok. Randy was working and tried to get there as soon as possible. I waited outside and she had the Baby after several hours and I was thrilled. Randy Arrived just about on time, But then the doctor had a solemn look on his face. He informed us she wouldn't be alive very much longer. She had lost way too much blood during the delivery and there were other complications that I don't remember well. I opened the door and she was weak but she was holding the most beautiful baby girl. The baby had dark brown hair and blue eyes. Randy and I spent a few hours with Lilly and the baby, as she faded. As we spent time, she had the best conversation with her new daughter. I remember exactly how it went even after so many years.

Lilly gently leaned down and caressed the baby's cheek with hers and started to whisper, as tears started to run down her cheeks. "Why you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my lifetime. It's just too bad I won't be here to see you blossom into a young woman, But that doesn't mean I won't be in your heart Love. Your going to grow up, and you will find a wonderful man and marry him, and live happily in the shire. See those people over there?" She turned the baby toward Tess and Randy. "They are going to take such good care of you. They will love you and and Tess has a son, just a little older then you. I know you two will become such good friends. I just don't ever want you to think you aren't wanted, because I will always Love you sweetheart. Even after death. You see this locket around my neck? It's yours sweets, to always remember me by. I love you, always remember that. I'm fading sweetie, but I enjoyed these few Moments I got to spend with you. Lilly kissed the baby's soft warm cheek as she handed her over to Tess who reached out for her.

Tess caressed the baby girl and handed her to randy. Crying hard she embraced Lilly Tightly.

Lilly looked at her, You are a wonderful friend, and I'll always be with you.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Tess looked back at summer "I looked her in the eyes as she died that day, and held her hand being there for her in her last Moments. Well Randy wasn't doing to well. He completely blamed himself, and showed much anger to the baby. He was so angry that one night he was doing business, and he dropped her off on a porch not wanting to even look at her anymore. As soon as I heard I was devastated.

"Did you ever find her Mrs. Took"

"No Summer, I didn't. But I think my own son did just a couple of days ago."

Summer looked at her in confusion. With that Tess pulled out a picture of Lilly. Summer almost dropped it out of her hands as she glanced upon it. Lilly looked…. Identical to her. They could have been twins. Summers eyes quickly filled with tears.

"Tess, is this…….my mother, how do you know this"

Tess took the locket from summer's neck and then slipped out of her dress and off her neck an Identical locket. The only difference was the writing. Lilly's said Best and Tess's Said Friends.

"Summer, your mother gave you this as a baby. She loved you so much"

Summer felt a glow about her. She grieved her mother was dead and cried a little but she was glad to know who she was.

"What about my father", Summer asked curiously

"Summer, he killed himself after he dropped you off, I'm sorry"

Summer dropped her head and cried. But she was also happy to know her mother was a wonderful woman.

"Tess, I'm glad Lilly was my mother."

"Your just like her Summer", Tess responded. "It's been so nice having you here, and I know you are going through a lot with the home your in. but don't you worry. You can stay with us as long as you want. Even until you grow up if you need to. You don't have to go back there love. It's up to you.

Summer hugged Tess tight, and Tess returned the favor.

"Thanks for everything" Summer said smiling.

"Oh summer, I have something for you, Tess told her smiling. I noticed you had trouble finding something to wear to the party, well I've saved Lilly's dresses all these years, and I want you to have them dear."

Tess went to get them from a storage room

Summer looked in astonishment at the beautiful dresses Lilly had. And shoes and accessories to match. Lilly was very fasionable it seemed like. Summer picked white dress with colorful flowers on it. She wore a headband to match. She then got the rest of the way ready.

"Tess, thank you for everything". She said smiling.

"Your welcome, Tess said kindly. She handed summer an extra photograph of her mother and she stuck it on the nightstand. They hugged and heard a knock on the door, Tess answered the door and Summer went to freshen up.

"She'll be ready soon Son" She said happily. Summer walked down the hall and Pippin gazed upon her not able to breath or think. She twirled in front of him a few times smiling. Her hair was flowing in the air as she did.

"Why Summer, you look beautiful." Pippin said in awe.

He gazed at her white dress how her eyes were brought out. Her hair was up in a gorgeous bun. And he looked at the necklace that hung on her neck. She was always beautiful to him, gorgeous, but tonight she looked extra special. Like a princess. Summer gazed back at him and walked up to him. She could already feel the knots in her stomach as he gave her his arm and said charmingly, "Shall we Miss?" 

"Certainly" Summer said taking his arm with her face turning red. They walked out of the door and off to the party arm in arm. She was hooked to his arm by her elbow. She looked over at something and dropped to her hand grabbing his arm rather then her elbow. Suddenly their hands somehow touched.

At the same time, Pippin and Summer felt a jolt through their body as that happened. Pippin felt Summer's sweaty palm and noticed it was trembling. She smiled at him not seeming to mind. The nerves in his hands seemed to be jumping all over the place and he started to tremble. He tried to keep their hands in contact until she jerked away, he hesitated to keep it there, but remembering Merry's recent words, he squeezed her wrist to comfort her.

"Nervous?" He asked looking up in her eyes

"A little", Summer said with trembling in her voice, "Are you?" She asked in concern.

"Honestly, yeah" Pippin said smiling. He felt summer put her hand over his to comfort him.

"Don't Be" She whispered to him. She rubbed on his hand to sooth him. "It's me Pippin. Just me" She smiled at him. He was then able to relax. She had such a soothing voice.

They started touching each other's hands with fingertips and finally summer's hand slipped into Pippin's and he grasped it. They walked the rest of the way to the party hand in hand, feeling closer then ever.

"Is he going to tell me how he feels?" Summer thought as she walked.

Pippin looked at her, knowing she was in a daze. "I have to tell her tonight, I must, I can't hold it in any longer" He thought as it grasped her hand tighter, and then rubbed the back of it with his other hand and put it back to his side.

Chapter 12

The Music had just started when Summer and Pippin arrived to the green dragon. They saw Merry and Frodo there, and greeted them warmly.

"I'm going to get some ale, you want some Summer? Don't worry I wont' drink too much in case my mother has talked to you." Pippin asked.

Summer laughed. "Sure I'll try some"

"Nice dress summer." Merry said as soon as she approached.

"Thank you, She said proudly. Pippin soon arrived back with three pints and a half pint. He was careful to save his, for he wanted to respect what his mother said, though he knew it would be tough. Summer took a large swig of her ale.

"Um, I wouldn't do that Summer." Pippin warned a little too late

Summer suddenly spewed all the ale out of her mouth. "That is aweful" She said laughing.

"You have to aquire a taste", said Pippin laughing. "Start with small sips." She put the cup down, not planning on picking it up for the rest of the night.

She watched the couples flow on the dance floor. The women looked so graceful as they flowed in and out of their partner's arms.

"Wow, how do they do that so gracefully that's amazing." Summer said in awe.

"Well that'll be answered before the night's over Summer, your going to learn and I am going to teach you" Pippin said charmingly.

Merry and Frodo fought laughter coming to them, they knew what happened last time Pippin tried to dance with a young lass. He stepped on her dress and ripped the entire bottom off embarrassing her deeply. The lass never spoke to him again not to mention.

"What are you two laughing about? I happen to be a dancing expert." Pippin replied to them with a rather prideful look on his face.

Summer laughed at the entire conversation. "They fight like brothers" She thought.

Pippin came over to her, so you want to dance now? He asked her kindly.

"Um I probably won't be very good Pippin. I've never danced" She said sheepishly gritting her teeth, which he thought was adorable.

Pippin looked to make sure nobody was listening and leaned down to her "Don't worry I'm not that good either" 

"Well I guess we're even then" Summer said brightly as she gave Pippin her hand and let him lead her onto the dance floor. The music was playing lively and fast.

Pippin showed her how to stand and told her to just go with him.

"Pippin I can't", she said nervously

Pippin pulled her closer, "Just hold on to me Summer, Trust me" She felt those knots in her stomach again and they started to move onto the dance floor.

She tripped and fell a couple of times, but pippin was right there to catch her. It didn't take long until they were dancing right along with the others, it may not have been perfect, but they still had fun. They danced through the next few songs. Then the music slowed down.

"Phew I need a rest", Summer thought, but then she saw everyone start to slow dance, and Pippin put his arms around her waist and pulled her close, she swayed to the music in his arms. She suddenly decided she could hold out a little longer.

Pippin started getting weak at the knees, as he watched Summer look up at him with such trust. "She's so beautiful", he thought

They stayed like that for the entire song, then decided to sit down at a table. Pippin noticed Merry and Frodo were dancing with girls of their choices.

"Summer, would you like something to eat, they have food?" He told her as she sat down.

"Sure, just get me what you choose" She said grateful to be getting food. She hadn't eaten since lunchtime and it was night now.

She watched Pippin until he disappeared into the crowd. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey there lassie, where did a pretty gal like you come from?" She turned to see an unfamiliar face. It was a young man she didn't know, but she knew he was drunk. He had alcohol on his breath and was wobbling to and fro as he stood. Two other guys looking in the same state were beside him.

"Allow me to introduce myself Miss, I am Milo Brambleburr and these two lads are Mungo Danderfluff, and Wilibald Sandydowns."

Immediately Summer did not feel comfortable. Milo gazed at her, but in a very lustful way.

"Um guys, I have to meet someone so I have to go." She stood up to go find pippin, but Milo grabbed her arm. She struggled to get away but his grip was too tight.

"Oh, Leaving so soon? But we haven't danced yet?"

"Leave me Alone!" Summer shouted at him trying to get away.

Mungo suddenly grabbed her other arm "I'd like a piece of you missy, why don't you come home with us."

"Yeah we'd have a good time with her!" Wilibald added in.

Summer screamed as the three dragged her out of the crowd. "Pippin where are you? Merry! Frodo!"

Milo looked Summer up and down and ran his hands through her hair, and leaned closer to her face.

"Your such a pretty little thing." He said lustfully as he rubbed his hand on her cheek.

Summer jerked away as he did. She would have smacked him good only the other two had her good. They began to drag her away.

She screamed at the top of her lungs and began to cry from being so terrified. The three drunks were practically all over her. Ripping at her dress and hair and everything else.

Pippin approach where he had left summer and apologized for taking too long, when he heard her screams. He scrambled over following her voice. What he saw angered him, more then he ever remembered. He threw the food on the table and grabbed Milo from behind and lunged him to the ground. The other two looked stunned. Milo got up wondering what that was all about.

He pulled Summer from them and to his side. He shook a finger at them and shouted at them angrily.

"You don't touch her again you understand me?" Milo didn't respond. Pippin turning red from anger jolted at him and grabbed him by the shirt where he couldn't move "I said DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

Milo just stood back and looked insulted. "Ah we were having just a bit of fun." He said innocently. Pippin jerked him away and took Summer back to the table. He looked at his pint, now understanding what his mother had been trying to tell him. He picked it up looking at it in disgust.

"You know, I don't even want this" He said out loud. He went back up to Milo.

"Need another pint lad? I'd be glad to give it to you" He threw it in Milos face and walked back to summer, calming himself.

He looked up just in time to see Summer run to him and bolt into his arms and let her tears run into his chest.

"Summer, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left you alone. Milo is a jerk and he always has been, ok. You want to go home?"

Summer looked up at him and nodded. They headed on the trail home. He had her in his arms the whole time. She could barely walk from being so afraid, but she was glad to have Pippin at her side. She listened to his soothing voice on the way. He finally got to the house and entered the dark room. "Mother? Father? We're home early." He said gently. He peeked in his parent's bedroom to realize they had went to bed. He took off his cloak and hung it. Summer headed to her room, still terrified, feeling the walls to find her way through the dark hall.

Pippin gently took her arm. She suddenly jerked back in pain. "Careful now" She said gently. He saw the bruise Milo had left and a jolt of anger went through him. He rubbed it to sooth it.

"Can I bandage your bruise before you go to bed, Summer?"

Summer Smiled and nodded at him

He took her other arm and lead her to the couch. 

He lit a hot oil lamp and set it on the counter. The fire was the only light of the room. He gazed at summer. She had a beautiful glow to her in the firelight, and even with what happened. She still looked at him with such trust.

Summer was glad to have Pippin in her life. She thought away from what happened with Milo, to the fun she had with Pippin. That warm feeling came back when he came back with a large warm towel. He sat beside her and smiled.

He touched her arm so gently as he raised it to him.

"Brace yourself, this may hurt. He wrapped the warm towel around it tightly and then a dry one around that. "Keep it on all night." That will help it fade faster.

"Pippin?" Summer said gently. "Thank you for defending me tonight. I never ever had anyone do that for me"

"You mean your not angry?" He asked.

"Of course not, in fact, That place was so much fun. There will always be jerks around. Anywhere I go, I'll feel safe as long as I'm with you Pippin." Summer took his hand in both of hers as she said that.

Pippin looked down and smiled feeling her soft skin against his. He scooted closer to her and took both of her hands staring deeply into her eyes. As he spoke his next words his heart began to pound.

"Summer, you are the sweetest person I've ever met, and I'd never let anyone hurt you. When I first saw you in the woods, and got to know you I felt this urge to protect you…. Summer, just know that… You can always trust me"

Summer smiled and then continued to stare at him as he stared back at her. The look in his eye was indescribable. She took her hand and rubbed his cheek as she spoke.

"Oh Pippin, You're the first person I could ever trust in my life. Then I meet your family who is wonderful to me. These last few days has been the best thing that has ever happened to me."

As if it were natural she fell back into his arms, where she wanted to go. Pippin wrapped her up tight against him and whispered to her,

"I love holding you like this Summer" He then placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

Summer leaned up to him. "And I love it when you hold me." She smiled and they leaned closer to each other.

"Summer, are you sure you trust me?" Pippin asked her in a whisper.

"Yes" She responded right away.

"Then, can I do something I've wanted to do since I laid eyes on you? If you get scared you can pull away."

"Ok" Summer whispered back.

Summer's heart started to pound as Pippin pulled the few strands of hair out of her face. He gently leaned down, not taking his eyes out of hers. He gently caressed his lips against hers in a soft kiss.

Summer gently leaned back and looked at him. She leaned over to him and gently kissed him as he did her. As she pulled back Pippin leaned into her ear and whispered

"Summer, I…..I love you"

She leaned to his ear and whispered back. "I love you too Pippin, and I know I can say that because you've shown me love, so much"

They leaned in at the same time and shared a somewhat longer kiss, and continued to share love for the next few minutes. Not wanting to let things get out of hand Pippin looked at the clock.

"We might want to get in bed Summer. Long day tomorrow"

"Pippin, I want to stand up to my adopted father, and….stay in the shire I don't want to go home. I want to stay here with you, But I have to go back, I don't want him to find us here and harm you and your family"

Pippin smiled at her as she stated that. "Don't you worry love, we'll figure something out"

He kissed her a few more times, filling the void he had for the last few days.

He took her to the guestroom and kissed her goodnight. She laid down in bed with the warmest glow inside of her. With that she fell into the deepest sleep she had been in for a while.

Pippin laid in his bed and stared at the ceiling. He felt like he could walk on air. He'd finally caught the love of his life. But he soon settled on this thought "I have to get her out of that home she's in. But how? He fell asleep on this thought.

"I have to save her"

Chapter 13

Summer awoke hearing her name whispered above her. She looked up to see Pippin standing over her.

"It's time to get up love"

She leaned up and gave him a kiss as she arose. "Let me get dressed and I'll be out. After the door closed she uncovered herself and went to get ready. When she was she came in the living room with another one of her mother's dresses on. Today it was bright green and white. She had her hair let down her back in a ponytail.

"Any Ideas?" Pippin asked her in hope that she had them.

"I had one last night." Summer responded. "My father said once when I was little that someone would come claim me for theirs so he could give me away. I figured since your Mother knew so much about me, she and your Father could pose as my parents just to bail me out. He would probably give me right to them. I mean look, your Mother showed me everything. She could almost prove that I belonged here."

Pippin smiled at the thought. "I'll talk to Mother ok. My Father is an excellent strategy man. He could pull off the perfect plot. But even if it doesn't work summer, I'll be with you"

"What do you mean, Summer asked"

"Summer, if he won't give you up, I'll stay close to you, for the rest of my life if I have to. I'd die for you, I love you that much." She looked at him with tear filled eyes, Pippin your sweet, but my adopted Father is a rough man. He would surely harm you if he found you there.

Tess and Wesley walked into the living room.

"Good Morning Summer, Tess Said Pleasantly" She turned to her husband who was shocked to see how much Summer resembled her mother. "I told you dear, she's a spitting image"

"Nice to finally meet you dear" Wesley said shaking her hand gently. He had blonde hair and green eyes. He had a charming personality just like Pippin did. As she visited with him, she knew who taught Pippin his strategies with women.

"Father", Pippin said suddenly. "I need to talk to you" He winked at summer as they walked out the door, the wink that signaled everything will be ok.

"What is the matter son?", Wesley said seeing Pippin's disturbed look on his face.

"Father, Summer's in trouble. Her adopted father is severly hurting her, especially after his wife died. He starves her, hits her, and even threatened to knock her unconscious. I had a nightmare that he killed her with his bare hands, possibly blew something hard to her head. I… I fell in love with her since the day I saw her and I want to get her out of there.

"Gee Son, I sure missed a lot on that fishing trip. Don't you worry though, we'll help summer, I can't believe that man would treat a sweet lass like that." He began to get angry along with Pippin.

"She had an Idea Father. And it was a good one"

"Lets hear it" Wesley said ready to help.

"Well, she told me that you and Mother could pose as her parents, to get her out. Her Father would give her up pretty easily. And he doesn't seem like he cares much about running out and looking for her. It could work"

"Well son, first of all we must not make it obvious. We need to give it a few days after she goes back, so it won't be obvious she found us. And we need to be extra careful, This man sounds dangerous. She is doing the right thing by not putting the shire at risk."

"Thanks Father" Pippin said giving Wesley a hug. With that they entered the house. Although Wesley stood in front of the door blocking Pippin's way.

"Did you say fell in Love?"

"Yes Sir", Pippin said shyly

"Well why don't we go check on the field hmm" Wesley told Pippin, as he lead him to spill everything. And Pippin spilled it, as his father gave him useful advice that he would most likely use.

About 30 minutes later, they entered in the house and Tess was cooking first breakfast, and Summer was helping her. She would not take no for an answer this time.

They were placing the food on the table shortly. They were having Eggs and bacon with buttered toast. Tess told Summer what a good job she did and Summer thanked Tess for allowing her to assist. She always wanted to cook a meal like this, and she learned quickly.

Wesley asked them all to sit in the living room, so they could discuss the plan before the youngest children awoke.

Wesley began. "Summer, I think we are going to use your idea, but we have to be careful if it is going to work. We cannot make it known that you were out this weekend. You must get back home soon before your father returns. When does he return darling?"

"This evening, but it could be this afternoon."

Wesley was relieved that they had enough time to get her back. "Ok, Tess, you get everything on summer, didn't you take her birth right and all from Randy's house?" 

"I did", Tess responded. She rose and started finding things to claim Summer for their own.

Pippin was concerned that she'd be hurt And Let his father know that.

Son I know your concerned for Summer, you can camp out by the house, but I'm going with you. There is no need in you doing it alone. We cannot make ourselves known to him. But it needs to be close so Summer can find us if she needs us"

"Thanks Father" Pippin said gratefully.

At that the family had their plan in order. Wesley and Pippin were going back with Summer for her protection and Tess would meet them in 4 days. Then, the next day Tess and Wesley would knock on the door and try to claim to be Summer's Birthparents, which they had more then enough proof.

They sat down to breakfast as the little ones approached. Summer had done a good job at her part in the cooking. She was proud of herself. She hoped the plan would work.

After Breakfast she was in her room packing her things, While Pippin and Wesley were doing the same. She decided to keep Lilly's things there, for she didn't want to give her father a clue. She changed into one of her work dresses. The only thing she took of her mother's was the extra Photograph Tess had given her. Pippin entered the room with a gentle knock.

He looked down the hall to see that nobody was looking. He sat beside her as she was looking at her mother's Photo. She immediately hugged him tight.

"Pippin, thank you again for everything, and even if this doesn't work, just know that, I love you very much and…. I'll never forget you… never."

"I won't forget you either Summer" He said as he stroked her chin with his fingers. They shared several long kisses and he whispered to her.

"I'll save you my love, even if it costs me my own life"

Chapter 14

Pippin, Wesley, and Summer were on their way to take her back home. The journey home sure seemed quicker then the journey to the shire, but in her heart Summer knew that she could possibly be back in the shire soon. Before summer knew it they approached her house. Wesley put his hand on Pippin's shoulder.

"I'll give you time with her son. Just meet me back here in a few minutes. I'll find us a spot to camp at." He then hugged Summer goodbye. "Your just like your mother, and I hope you can come back with us soon.

"Thanks" Summer said sadly, not knowing if she would be able to or not.

Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at Pippin. She jumped into his arms and began to cry hard. "I'll miss you so much"

She felt his tears on her shoulder as she began to let hers fall on his.

"No matter what happens Pippin, if I die, or you die, or I never see you again, I just want you to know that.. you saved my life. If it were not for you, then I never would have experienced Love."

Summer realized the morning was soon fading.

"Well, I better get back. I'll see you soon my love"

Pippin held her chin in his hands. "Summer, be careful I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you."

"If it does you'll survive Pippin, Summer told him. Promise me that you'll go on and be happy in life, find you a wonderful wife, and have lots of babies with her, and love her like your Father loves your Mother"

"I promise Summer, I promise" He gave her a soft kiss on the lips as Wesley soon approached them.

"Son I found a place for each of us." Wesley showed pippin where he placed his camp, a little farther down he showed where Pippin would camp. They were close but had a little space between them.

"Summer, you come to us if you need to, but try to stay home if you can. We don't' want him knowing we're here"

"Ok" Summer replied. She then quickly scampered to the house. She put her mother's picture in her pocket. All she had was her two dresses and shoes. She didn't have that much at all.

At the camp pippin stared out into the woods, missing summer already. He hoped she would be back soon. The four days were going to pass slowly for both of them.

Summer was startled by the slamming of the door. She knew her father was home. She peeked into the living room to see he was very disturbed. He slammed his whisky bottle on the table and sat in the chair. He was a big built man, and very muscular. He had whiskers all on his face, for he rarely shaved, but didn't wait long enough to grow a beard.

She walked slowly into the living room. "Summer!" He yelled. "Where's my dinner, I'm starving!"

"I'm sorry Father, I did realize you'd be back this early. How was your trip?" She asked trying to make amends

"That's for me to know and you to find out! Now fix my supper NOW you useless piece of trash!" He said to her in a firm voice as he gave her a very stern look.

She hurried into the kitchen and began preparing dinner, as she had her whole life. Her father had to have his dinner right on the spot. She was nervous being back around him.

She warmed up some cow steak from two nights ago and cooked a can of beans to go with it. She fixed two plates and put her a small piece of steak on hers and beans. She fixed her father's as well, putting a larger piece and beans.

"I don't have enough food, What are you thinking?"

Summer replied "Father that's all we had…… I" She did not even get a chance to finish when he snatched her plate, and dumped the contents on his leaving her just a few beans to eat.

"I get the best portions You know that!"

"But Father I did give you the best portions. I left myself only a small amount…"

"Don't you sass me, NOW I AM THE MASTER OF THIS HOUSE AND I GET WHAT A MASTER WOULD EAT, YOU ARE A SLAVE SO YOU CAN EAT LIKE ONE!

He then grabbed her by the arm and began hitting her. As he did he continued to yell at her "I"LL TEACH YOU TO BE PRODUCTIVE AROUND HERE YOU MAGGOT!"

He opened the door and threw her out of it. "YOU CAN JUST SLEEP OUTSIDE TONIGHT! IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER I MAY JUST KICK YOU OUT AND LET YA STARVE!"

Summer had all she could take. Kicking her out would be the best thing he could ever do for her. Forget the plan, she was going to handle this herself, Sparing the Tooks from any trouble

"Kick me out then, summer told him. I'm tired of you starving me, and beating me, and yelling at me. I deserve better then that and I want away from it, on my own father. I don't need you. I do so much for you and you return it with abuse." Her eyes started filling with tears. "Your really not my father either! If you were a real father you would care that I eat or sleep properly, you never wanted me did you?"

Summer's Father looked sternly at her "Summer,"

"DID YOU!" Summer repeated. At this time her father was very angry and he went into a rage.

"NO I DIDN"T WANT YOU! IT WAS MY WIFE'S IDEA, YOU'RE JUST ANOTHER MOUTH TO FEED! I'VE TOLD YOU THIS SEVERAL TIMES, GET IT INTO THAT HOLLOW HEAD OF YOURS! I SHOULD HAVE LEFT YA OUT THERE TO DIE! YOUR NOT STRONG OR FAST! YOU WANT TO BE KICKED OUT HUH? WELL OK I'LL KICK YOU OUT! YOU'RE A NOBODY AND A WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH! YOU COULDN"T LAST A DAY OUT THERE!"

He began laughing hysterically, and roughly picked her up. "MY WIFE IS DEAD, I CAN DO WHAT I WANT WITH YOU NOW! AND THANKS TO THAT SHARP MOUTH OF YOURS I'M GETTING RID OF YOU JUST LIKE YOU WANT AND JUST LIKE I WANT!

He slammed her in the wall and beat her more. She felt the sharp pain as his fist popped her chin and all other parts of her body. She was already out of breath from her chest being impacted so much, and her back was already weak from the slamming. She wished this pain would end. She felt the blood flowing from her head where he struck her hard. He continued yelling aweful things as he threw her down on the ground and picked her back up. He went to the doorway and gave her a good kick throwing her back on the ground.

"DON'T YOU EVER SHOW BACK UP HERE AGAIN YOU LITTLE MAGGOT OR I'LL GET YA WITH A SHOTGUN!" After hearing those harsh words everything suddenly went black and silent. Her father carried her into the woods and dropped her off in a good hidden place.

"Let's see how you can survive unconscious. You were never mine and I was never your father. I don't want you. So don't come back. He figured a wild animal would eat her body. Or she would awake and go off somewhere and die. He frankly didn't care, being the dangerous, brutal, heartless man that he was.

Chapter 15

Summer awoke to see the light of day. The forest, looked different, more pure and beautiful. She knew it wasn't even the same forest as the one beside her house. Everything was even greener and the birds sang extra pretty. She strangely did not feel pain in her head anymore. She felt where the wound once was and it was no longer there. She was dressed in white. She got up, and had all her strength. She heard a stream nearby.

"Strange, I didn't think there was any water here" She went to the stream. The water was so clear, it was almost transparent. Summer could see the bottom of the stream as clear as day. At the very left, she saw a gorgeous waterfall. She cupped some water in her hands and washed her face with it. She then could not resist. She waded into the cool depths of water and went under it and let it run over her long brown hair. The water was just the right temperature and it felt so smooth on her body.

She suddenly heard a strange voice behind her. It was very smooth and pure. She couldn't describe it in her head. It was almost angelic.

"Summer? Come here darling"

She looked over to see a beautiful women standing in front of her. She was dressed in all white and was glowing. Summer knew she was an angel.

"Who are you?" Summer asked a little nervously.

"Summer, it's me, Lilly. Your mother"

"Mother?" Summer exclaimed with tears in her eyes. She ran to Lilly and jumped into her arms crying with joy. She heard Lilly as she started to cry also.

"My Little girl, all grown up. Your so beautiful Summer, and everything I hoped you would be in a person and so much more. The way you stood up to that man was amazing, but you didn't take life or even strike back at him. That was good of you my darling."

"Am I dead mother? Will I be with you forever?"

"No dear, your still alive. I know you want to stay with me. You never got a shot at getting to know me Summer, and you got placed in a home that deceived you and mocked you and that wasn't fair. Believe me I didn't intend for that to happen, but through that you made me really proud. You have more of a purpous in life. You now have people that care for you and are there for you. And they need you to be there for them, Summer. "

Summer began to cry even harder.

"Now you don't cry darling. I have never left you in life so far. You may not have seen me, or heard me but I was watching over you, staying in your heart all along. From now on, my spirit will continue to be with you until the day death takes you. You will be fine darling. If you are ever scared or unhappy, just think of me and let it comfort you. Think of this small memory we shared."

Lilly gave summer a tight hug and held her little girl there. Summer was so glad to finally know her mother, Lilly was everything that Tess described her to be and so much more.

Lilly looked to the sky and turned to Summer.

"It's time for me to go darling"

"Mother, Summer replyed back to her as fast as she could. I know this has only been a few Moments with you, but they have made up for my whole life. Just seeing you this one time, and knowing what it is to truly be in your mother's arms"

"Lilly hugged her daughter one more time and whispered into her ear, "I shall always be with you"

Summer looked up to her and realized Lilly was gone. She called for her

"Mother? Mother?"

She heard her mother's voice in the sky saying her name over and over

"Summer, Summer"

………………………………………………………………………………..

As soon as Pippin saw Summer's beaten body laying on the on the ground he ran quickly to her and scooped her into his lap.

"Father, Come here Quick!" He exclaimed starting to cry.

"Summer, Summer wake up please I need you."

She didn't respond.

Wesley soon approached them.

"Oh no son, don't tell me we're too late." Wesley exclaimed tearing up himself.

Pippin continued to plead for Summer to wake up but she didn't budge.

"He finally exhausted himself and laid his head onto her chest and cried hard as he covered his hands in blood from running them through her hair and on her face."

He had screamed for her to wake up so much he almost lost his voice. All he had was a small whisper.

"Summer, no please don't leave me. I love you. I need you Summer. Summer, He then put his head on her chest and said nothing."

Wesley put his arms around his son to comfort him, as Pippin cried over his beloved Summer.

"I'll give you a Moment son, let me pack our things."

Glad to be alone, Pippin continued to rest over summer. He'd lost her forever.

Pippin was about asleep when a soft voice awakened him.

"Mother, Where are you mother?"

He felt Summer's Body move.

"Was she waking up?" He thought.

He beamed a large smile as she moved more and more. He began to call her name over and over with a gentle whisper.

"Summer, Summer?"

The miserable pain of all her adopted father's blows came back to her. Summer opened her eyes to see Pippin sitting up over her. He looked as if he was crying hard.

"Summer, your alive" He whispered.

"Father She's Alive!" Pippin called to his father.

Summer was so weak that she could hardly speak. She barely had any voice left. She looked up at Pippin, who she knew would take care of her.

"Pippin?" She whispered. "How did you find me?" She could barely manage to breath or get any words out.

"How could I not find you my love? I told you I'd always be there, even until the end." He whispered back to her.

"My father, I stood up…..to him, he kicked me out….and……and.

"Shh" Pippin responded. "you don't speak love, you need your rest. Now go back to sleep ok.

Wesley came over there, glad to see Summer alive.

"You gave us quite a scare there darling." He turned to Pippin, We need to get her to the hospital. She's had a major blow to the head.

"Right" Pippin Affirmed as he looked back down at Summer.

"You'll be ok my love, we'll take care of you now"

Pippin and Wesley picked summer up and headed to the hospital. She soon blacked out again. They hoped they could get her there in time, and the healer could help her.

Chapter 16

Summer stayed in the hospital for over two weeks. She had a minor concussion and they had to watch her for quite a while, until she was better. She quickly healed and went back to stay with the Tooks. The whole family really watched out for her. Pippin was getting ready to get his own place. He had a job for that entire month, and was saving up to buy his own place. Summer was getting quite good at sewing and needlework. She was getting so good she could about sell her projects.

One month after leaving her father's for the last time, Summer was back at the Green Dragon with her friends and her love, Pippin. She was getting so much better at dancing that her and Pippin were the best couple out there that night according to everyone.

Milo and his friends didn't even think of bothering her that night. He was still shaken up from the last blow Pippin gave to him. He looked over at Summer and Pippin, who both gave him the look of death. Milo drooped his head and moved along.

Pippin looked back at his love, who had a bright pink dress on with white ribbons. She had white flowers tied in her brown hair by small pieces of thread. An Idea she came up with herself. Pippin had been quite most of the night and she wondered why.

They sat down and Pippin fetched some drinks. As he did, Frodo and Merry joined Summer and began to talk to her. They looked out for her as brothers would their younger sister.

Merry gave Pippin a wink as he approached the Summer. Pippin took Summer by the hand and pulled her out of the crowd.

"What are you doing?" She asked curiously.

"I want to show you something", he replied. They walked for over 10 minutes when they approached a flowing river. The woods were dark and the only sound they heard was the river flowing and crickets chirping.

"Fireflys!" Summer exclaimed. Pippin joined her in chasing them and they caught many, and then let them go of course. After they got finished chasing fireflys, He picked her up and sat her on a large rock and sat beside her.

They sat silent and Summer wondered why he had brought her there. Pippin suddenly began to speak.

"Summer, This is the spot Me, Merry and Frodo camped when I first met you. It will always be special to me, full of Memories." He grasped her hand for support as he continued. Summer felt the moisture on his palm as it began to sweat and tremble. She rubbed it over and over to comfort him.

"Pippin this place is beautiful, but why did you bring me here?"

"Well Summer, I…..I wanted to talk to you about something, and I couldn't do it in town."

"What is it Pippin? Is something wrong?" She asked concerned.

Pippin grew silent and he had the worst case of butterflies in his stomach. He looked her in the eyes and he decided he was going to come out with it.

"Summer, Do you trust me?" He asked her looking into her eyes.

"Yes!" Summer beamed as she said it, She knew when Pippin asked that, something special would happen between them. Her face turned red and she beamed a smile.

"Then… Well….. Will you Marry Me?" Pippin asked suddenly.

Summer stood up and stepped back as he asked that. All that was heard was crickets chirping. As her eyes beamed with tears of joy in them, She ran into his arms and gave him the longest kiss.

"Yes, Pippin, I'd love to marry you. I love you"

Pippin looked in her eyes and once again pulled back her brown hair. They could not move or speak. He kissed her so tenderly as he wrapped his arms tighter around her. It was at least 5 minutes later until they could let go and share another one. He suddenly had an Idea. He laid down his cloak on the ground and sat on it inviting Summer to join him. Pippin laid on his back and stared at the sky. Summer laid beside him on her back, resting her head on his chest as they stared at the stars.

"Pippin." Summer said suddenly as she looked up at him. "I'm glad you tackled me and scared me half to death."

"Me too, Pippin responded as he turned on his side and caressed her face as they stared into each other's eyes. They shared a long kiss and smiled the biggest smile at each other. They then broke out into laughter.

A month or two later, they had their wedding. Summer looked Just like her mother according to Tess. She wore her mother's wedding gown of course. She was a little nervous but the wedding was beautiful. They had flowers all down the isle. It seemed like forever until the minister could say You may kiss the bride. Finally he did and Pippin and Summer shared the longest kiss.

She threw her Bouquet. And a blonde girl about her age was excited to catch it.

……………………………………………………..

Two years later, Pippin waited outside of the hospital room anxiously. The Dr came in and told him he could go in. He saw Summer on the bed, weak and pale from the long labor she went through to bring into the world the beautiful bundle of joy in her arms.

"It's a little girl" She said excited.

Pippin ran over to her and shared a kiss and looked down at his beautiful baby daughter. Summer put the baby in his arms as she watched him bond with her.

Pippin caressed the baby and looked at her eyes. She had bright blue eyes like her mothers. She didn't have much hair so he couldn't tell the color, but it looked like a strawberry blonde to him.

"She's going to have my hair" He thought.

He gave the baby back to Summer and knelt beside them.

"So what are we naming her summer?"

"How about Lilly? After my mother" Summer smiled as she replyed.

"Lilly it is" Pippin agreed.

Summer caressed her daughter and kissed her hair as she whispered to her.

"Oh Lilly, You're the most beautiful baby girl I've ever seen. Your grandmother died when she had me, but she will be with you in your heart. I know you don't understand that, but you will. As long as I live, I'm going to be there for you like I needed someone to be there for me. My adopted parents treated me badly, but that isn't going to happen to you little Lilly, Your father and I are going to love you, and dress you in beautiful dresses when you go to parties, and put your hair up in curls. Your father will protect you at all costs, even if something happens to me. And I want you to know darling, no matter what happens no matter how bad things seem, you can always look for Better Things in Life."

Pippin smiled as he listened to his wife speak so sweetly to their daughter. He added in his own words as he caressed the baby's hair"

"We will always Love you Lilly. And I will never disown you, no matter what happens. I will give you more love then you can contain and play games with you and most important, make sure you have what you need."

They looked at each other and shared another kiss and looked back down at the baby and whispered at the same time to her.

"We love you Lilly, and we always will"

THE END

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
